


a new found grace

by aceofdiamonds



Series: harry potter au [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Louis's last year of Hogwarts and he doesn't want to say goodbye to Harry so he does some stupid things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a new found grace

**Author's Note:**

> the last part in the harry potter 'verse, again, with little mention of magic.

The first glimpse of the castle still makes Louis' stomach jolt like it did when he was a tiny eleven year old and he had no idea what was in store for him at the most wonderful place in the world. This year, though, there's a bittersweet tinge to it. It's his last year at Hogwarts, his last time coming round the bend in the road and seeing the castle lit up and sprawling across the top of the hill. He's not quite ready to say goodbye just yet.   
  
Harry nudges his side. "Always takes my breath away." It's their first time going up to the castle together, after Louis finally pulled himself together and Let everyone see him for who he really is. It's worked to his advantage; he can kiss Harry whenever he wants (okay, maybe not  _whenever_  he wants, the professors have stupid rules about that), and hold his hand and generally be as obnoxiously in love as he can be.   
  
Now, he wriggles under Harry's arm so he's pressed against his chest, can feel his heartbeat loud and steady beneath his cheek. "Yeah." he sighs. "Mine too."   
  
"Last year, boys!" Niall says from Zayn's lap. That's another thing Louis's had to get used to - they're literally never apart, they're worse than him and Harry and that's saying something. But they’re happy; Louis’s never seen Zayn smile so much and Niall sometimes shuts up now, if only because his mouth is attached to Zayn’s.   
  
"Not for me." says Harry, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Louis might think it'll be hard saying goodbye to Hogwarts but he can't even bring himself to think about saying goodbye to Harry. "I can't decide if I'm glad or not that I've got another two years in this place."   
  
"I would stay forever if I could." Liam says, gazing up at the castle, his head resting on his hand. He’s Head Boy this year, of  _course_  he is. Harry and Louis have already stolen his badge three times. It’s funny: he still doesn’t suspect them each time.   
  
Louis grunts in agreement. Harry pulls him even closer against him and ducks his head to whisper in his ear.   
  
"We’re going to be so good together. After this place we can do anything. We can take over the world." 

Louis likes the sound of that very much.   
  
\---

The new year means new seating arrangement which really means they alternate between house tables so they can all sit together. It’s something that draws them a lot of looks from fellow students but they’re not ones for caring anymore.

  
"How the fuck did you get double free first on Mondays?!" Niall squawks, slamming down his spoon when he sees Louis's timetable.   
  
"No one's immune from my charms, including Slughorn, clearly."   
  
Zayn looks murderous. "Bastard hates me."   
  
Harry swipes Zayn's timetable. "Double Muggle Studies. Advanced Potions. Care of - "   
  
"S'not that bad, babe." Niall says, draining his glass of Pumpkin Juice. "You love Potions."   
  
"Hate Muggle Studies."   
  
"Louis will be spending his free periods studying won't you?" Liam says, ever the mediator.   
  
Louis rolls his eyes, pastes on a smile. "Yes, Liam."   
  
\---  
  
Harry's sitting in Charms, feeling his will to live disappear by the minute, when something hits the back of his head. He turns to see a piece of parchment hovering beside him.   
  
 _Liam's got me trapped in the library. Ditch Flitwick and RESCUE ME. I’m dying._  
  
Harry shouldn't skip class. He  _knows_  he shouldn't; this is his NEWT studies starting, he needs to focus. But Louis... he only got to see him a couple of times over summer... they've not had a proper reunion yet...  
  
"Professor?" he waves his hand in the air while Flitwick drones on about revising Summoning charms before they can begin NEWT level stuff. Look, if Harry gets really stuck he can always bribe Niall to tutor him, holding Zayn hostage sounds like a fair plan. "Professor, can I go to medical wing please? Think I'm gonna spew."   
  
The Ravenclaw beside him inches away and he grimaces at her theatrically. Flitwick nods without a second thought, already back on the proper way to say Accio ("you have to be assertive, you are  _demanding_  the object comes to you") and Harry slips out easily.   
  
He finds Louis and Liam at a table in the back corner of the library. Louis looks asleep while Liam has his head buried in a back the size of Harry's head which Harry doesn't understand - it's the first day back, what can Liam possibly be studying?   
  
"Had a good morning then, lads?"   
  
Louis jolts awake, looking round blearily then smiling when he sees it's Harry, beckoning him closer so he can bury his face in Harry's neck, sighing against the skin.   
  
Liam rolls his eyes. "Yes thanks, how's yours been?"  
  
"You know how Charms is." Harry says, dropping a kiss in Louis' hair. "Oi, Tomlinson. You dragged me out of class, what was so urgent?"   
  
Louis lifts his head, gazes up at Harry. "I missed you?"   
  
"Right answer."   
  
"Ugh get out of here." Liam groans, going back to his book. "You’re both disgusting."   
  
"I caught Zayn feeding Niall bits of toast this morning." Harry smirks, "Surely that constitutes as more disgusting."   
  
Louis laughs and pulls Harry out the library, letting out a relieved whoop the second they step over the threshold. They run down the corridor, hands clasped, stopping every few metres to kiss quickly. Harry feels like a lovesick fool. He feels on top of the world.   
  
They finally find an abandoned classroom on the fourth floor along from a Transfiguration class. Louis locks the door quickly then pushes Harry back back back until he’s against a table, kissing him hard. Harry groans and clutches at Louis’ waist, pulling him closer against him. His hands run all over Louis’ body, the width of his shoulders, the curve of his bum and the narrowing of his waist because he hasn’t seen Louis in at least two weeks and that has pretty much confirmed Louis is a drug to him because Harry has been dying without him.

“I didn’t miss you, really.” Louis says into Harry’s mouth as he wriggles a hand down Harry’s jeans. “Not even a little bit.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “You are the worst liar,  Lou.”

“Am not.”

“You are. But it’s okay because I love you quite a lot so I’m prepared to put up with you.”

“Wow, thanks. You really know how to make a man feel special when he’s trying to give you a blowjob.”

“Maybe if you shut up you would actually succeed in giving me one.”

Harry ends up being the one that (mostly) shuts up because Louis gives the best blowjobs he’s ever had.

When Louis is walking Harry back to class he gets really quiet, looking down at the floor as they walk instead of making jokes about every single thing they pass as usual. Harry slings his arm round his shoulders and whistles because he knows it annoys Louis. He wants a reaction from him, any will do.

“I did miss you. And I do love you.” Louis says, still not looking up from his shoes. “I’m just a bit all over the place – I don’t want to leave here.”

“You’ve still got a whole year.” Harry says brightly, dropping a kiss on Louis’ forehead. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Louis nods and waves goodbye. Harry tries not to see the slightly turned down corners of his smile.  
  
\---  
  
Louis wakes to the sound of heavy breathing too close to his ear. He bats at the noise, wanting it to stop because man his head hurts.

“He’s awake!”

He tries to open his eyes and fails miserably. It takes him another one two three attempts before he manages to get them open and see oh. He’s in the medical wing. Again.

“Louis!”

Niall is too loud. He tries to say this but all that comes out is “uyitureh _oud_ ”

“What’s that, Lou?”

“He wants you to shut up.” Zayn says (quietly) and Louis has never loved him so much. Then he kisses Niall to apologise and Louis feels the rush of love disappear again quickly.

“How are you, Louis?” Liam asks from the chair beside his bed. “That was a pretty nasty fall.”

“Was it?” He should probably ask what happened since the last thing he can remember is walking down to the Quidditch pitch with the team. But he’s been in enough Quidditch related accidents to know that as long as he’s awake and can talk then he’s pretty much fine so instead he focuses on – “Where’s Harry?”

Niall just points at his side. Louis turns his head and oh there’s the source of the heavy breathing, and also why his bed has that familiar smell of Fizzing Whizbees. Harry is curled on his side, his arms folded and his head resting on the pillow right beside Louis’. His full red lips are chapped and there are blueish circles under his eyes like he hasn’t slept in days. A curl falls forward so that every time he exhales it rises and falls. Louis reaches up with his right arm, stops when he realises it’s encased in plaster, then leans over with his left to push the curl gently off Harry’s face, smoothing a hand over his hair.

He looks up in time to catch the look between Liam and Zayn. “What?”

They both shake their head quickly. “Nothing. You ready to hear what happened? You’ve been out for three days.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. Shit. Riach was a bit close to you when he swung his bat at a Bludger and, well, you. You fell a hundred feet.”

Merlin. No wonder Louis’ head is pounding. This has to be a record even by his standard – first match of the year and he’s already had a stay in the medical wing. Maybe it’s a good thing this is his last year; his body can’t take any more breakages.

“What was the score?”

Niall winces before telling him, “290-60 to Gryffindor.”

Louis groans. “You boys here to gloat then?”

It’s aimed at Liam and Harry, the two Gryffindors, but Harry is out for the count and Liam is too nice to laugh at someone else’s expense. He grins instead and promises to let Louis beat him at chess next time to even them up again.

“Has he been okay? You’ve been looking out for him haven’t you?” Louis doesn’t have to say who he means; all eyes move to Harry who’s started snoring softly, a hand grabbing at Louis’ pyjama top. As they watch he mumbles what sounds a lot like  _Louis_  then curls even further into Louis’ side. “He needs –“ Louis swallows thickly. “- He needs someone to look after him.”

“Mate, we’re his friends too.” Zayn says. “Don’t worry, he’s been fine. Manic with worry and barely away from here. But fine.”

“Yeah that sounds completely fine.” Louis glares.

“Look. We can wake him up and he can tell you –“

“Shut up, Niall. Don’t wake him.” Louis runs a finger down Harry’s cheek, smiling at the way Harry is smiling. His heart jumps when he thinks how much he loves Harry, how much he would do for him and surely that can’t be healthy. He’s seventeen; he can’t be bending down and throwing his life at someone already. Especially someone he’s going to have to leave in a year, like it or not.

  
Maybe he should make a clean break now. Yeah, a break-up early in the year gives them both time to pull themselves together again for all the important stuff that will happen in a few months. Louis has exams this year, important exams; he can’t have prolonged heartache distracting him.

  
The others will argue it’s such a Slytherin thing he’s doing (not that he is going to tell them, he needs to keep this to himself for it to work). That it’s cowardly and stupid and unfair but you know what, it’s unfair on Louis too. He doesn’t want to leave. He doesn’t want to grow up – his mum has started calling him Peter Pan after Harry showed them the Muggle fairy tale in the summer – and if this is the only way to make it easier for everyone involved then yes, Louis is going to do it.

It’s for the best in the long run. It is.  
  
\---  
  
He starts it slowly, a dodge of a kiss there, a shrug to get rid of the hand around his shoulders there. He avoids eye contact with anyone for a few minutes after he does this because it hurts so much and he doesn’t think – no he  _knows_  he won’t be able to handle seeing the hurt flicker across Harry’s face, only to be covered up a second later. They’ve had years of practice, see. Years of pretending to the world that they don’t care about the other, so surely they can pretend to each other too.

  
A few days after his night in the hospital wing Louis starts making excuses when Harry wants to meet up - Quidditch practice, homework, he hasn’t seen Zayn in ages. The worst thing is that Harry makes sympathetic noises, offers to help, even invites Zayn along and that just makes Louis feel worse because he’s trying to make Harry angry. He wants Harry to be annoyed that Louis doesn’t want to spend time with him anymore, to demand Louis tell him what’s going on. Then Louis can explain and Harry can say don’t be stupid, we aren’t breaking up and everything will go back to normal. But Harry doesn’t say anything so Louis keeps pulling away.

  
It’s been going on for a couple of weeks when Louis is in the library with Niall doing his Charms essay, although it’s more like Louis trying to bribe Niall to do his Charms essay for him, and Harry comes in with Zayn and Liam in tow. He spots Louis immediately, giving a wave before making his way over to their table.

  
“Hey babe.” He smiles, ducking down to kiss Louis. Louis turns his head at the last second so Harry’s lips brush his cheek instead.

  
He grins at Harry before anyone notices anything is wrong. “Harryyyyy, can you tell Niall to do my essay for me? Pleeeease?”

  
“Niall, can you do Louis’ essay for him?”

“Nope.”

“No he can’t, Lou. You know what Liam says...”

“If you don’t do it yourself you’ll never learn.” Louis, Niall and Zayn recite in unison.

“I’m just trying to help!” Liam says defensively. “We came to see if you wanted a game of chess or something but you’re busy so we’ll come back later.”

Louis clutches at Harry’s arm. “You can’t leave me here. Niall is mean when he’s being smart.”

Harry laughs, kissing Louis quickly. “I’ll be up in the common room when you’re finished.”

“How come Zayn gets to stay?!” Louis wails as Liam and Harry walk away but Zayn settles into the seat beside Niall, immediately putting his feet up on the table. Niall smiles fondly and kisses Zayn which Louis thinks is unfair because a while ago Louis had put his feet just at the edge of the table and Niall had hit him. “That’s not fair!”

“I’ve done all my work.” Niall grins when Louis lets out a groan and thumps his head against the table. “Fuck this, pass me your quill.”

Louis blinks.

“I don’t fucking have all day, Tomlinson.” It’s said sort of nicely though, so Louis scrambles for his quill and parchment that’s crumpled all round the edges.

“You’re a star, Niall. Seriously. Zayn, hold on to him because if you don’t –“

“You’ll steal him off me because he’s so wonderful.” Zayn drawls. “Yes you say that every time he does your homework.”

“I’m a bloody mug.” Niall mumbles, scratching away at the parchment, holding the crumpled end down with his hand to stop it curling over.

“Ten points to Hufflepuff.” Louis declares. (He tries to take them away later because Slytherin aren’t that far ahead of Hufflepuff and points are points but apparently whispering “Ten points from Hufflepuff” to himself without a valid reason isn't allowed.)  
  
\---  
  
"Remind me to get a Fake Wand for Gemma in Hogsmeade next week. She finds them fascinating even when I wave my real wand in front of her." Harry says, kissing down Louis' neck as he unbuttons his shirt.   
  
"Why are you waving your dick in your sister's face?" Louis quips, tilting his head back to allow Harry to continue his attack on his neck. Harry's so good at this. He moans, his neck has always been his sensitive spot, which reminds him.   
  
"About Hogsmeade... I'm not going."  
  
"What? Why not?"   
  
The thing is: Louis really wants to go. He loves Hogsmeade so much, especially Zonko's Joke Shop, but if he wants to do this properly then he's going to have to distance himself even more.   
  
"Just got other things to do."  
  
Harry frowns. "Oh. Okay." He prods at an older bruise on Louis' neck, making Louis suck air through his teeth. "You want me to stay behind with you?"   
  
"No no it's fine. You've got that wand to buy for Gemma. Get her the chicken one; they're the best."   
  
Louis stands on his tiptoes and kisses Harry because he can't see the look Harry has been giving him lately one more time; like his world is falling apart bit by bit every time Louis says no. One arm curves around Harry's  neck, threading through the soft curls there, pulling him closer. Harry freezes for a second before relaxing and kissing back. It's as if he's pouring all his emotions into the kiss, pulling at Louis' bottom lip then licking into his mouth hard and fast, moaning as he pushes Louis against the table. It makes Louis gasp and lean into him, loving and hating him for making him do this.  
  
Later, when Louis is lying in bed, he asks Zayn something he's been wondering for a while. "What are you and Niall going to do when you leave?"   
  
"I dunno... I've always thought about going into teaching. Or maybe the Ministry? And all Niall wants to do is open a restaurant."  
  
"What? No -"  
  
"I know! With his brains he should be an Auror or the Magical Law Enforcement department. He could be anything! I've tried talking to him but if that's what makes him happy."  
  
Louis sighs. "No. What are you and Niall  _doing_. Are you staying together or what?"  
  
Zayn's quiet for so long Louis thinks he might have gone to sleep. He's about to try himself when Zayn says, "We've been talking about getting a flat together."  
  
"Cute."   
  
"I don't know why you're asking me this, Lou. Don't think I haven't noticed you blowing Harry off every couple of days. You're scared, I get that. It's a big world out there and Harry isn’t going to be there for every second of it. Not right away. But, Louis. Listen to me. Don't ruin everything just because you think it's the easiest way to handle things. Because it's not."   
  
"You don't know shit, Zayn."  
  
Zayn sighs, doesn't say anything. Louis thinks this is over. He hopes it is because Zayn has just dropped a load on him and he needs time to think it over, to re-convince himself that this is the Right Thing To Do.   
  
"I know that I'm in love with Niall. And that for some reason he loves me too. I know that you love Harry and that you're terrified of leaving him next year. I also know that this idea, that distancing yourself so it's easier to say goodbye? It's not going to work so please stop trying."   
  
Louis rolls onto his side and tries so hard to go to sleep. When sleep finally does come it's filled with Harry's face drifting in and out of focus, further and further away from Louis so that every time he tries to grab it he just misses it.   
  
The sinking feeling of disappointment is still there when he wakes up.   
  
\---  
  
They're in the Owlery one evening so that Liam can send a letter to his mum. Niall likes talking to the birds and there are plenty of places for Harry and Louis to make out so, everyone's happy.   
  
"Ready for the game on Saturday, Tommo?" Niall asks from his perch beside a large, tawny owl. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"  
  
"Keep dreaming, Horan." Louis smiles, looking away from Harry. "Hufflepuff haven't beaten Slytherin in years."   
  
"First time for everything." Zayn says.  
  
Harry, who knows fuck all about Quidditch, sides with Louis. "Nah, no one can beat Lou."   
  
Louis kisses him as thanks, grinning when he pulls away. "Thanks, babe."   
  
He looks over to see Zayn staring at them. He raises an eyebrow as if to say  _happy_   _now_?. Zayn shrugs but smiles, approving.   
  
"You should think about going into playing professionally after Hogwarts." Liam says, entering the conversation now that Demitrei has safely flown out the window, his letter attached to its leg. "You're definitely good enough."   
  
Louis blushes. He's not  _that_  good. "You think?"   
  
"Uh-huh." Niall agrees. "You've always been the best in the school. Should make the most of your talent."   
  
Harry is quiet for the discussion, his fingertips running up and down Louis' sides. Louis tilts his head to look up at him. "What do you think, Haz?"   
  
"I think you should do whatever makes you happy." He looks so earnest when he's saying it as well, like he really truly wants Louis to be happy, like that's the most important thing in the world. "I know I don't know anything about Quidditch but even I know that you're on a whole 'nother level to everyone else here."   
  
"Hey." Niall says mildly. "I'm not that bad."   
  
"Of course you're not." Zayn says, wrapping his arms around Niall and pulling him against his chest.

“You can’t be smart and the best Quidditch player.” Louis says, sticking his tongue out childishly.

“No worries for you then.” Liam laughs. “You’ve got Quidditch in the bag.”

It takes a couple of seconds and then, “Oi. Liam, you’re not allowed to be mean.”

But what Liam said has got Louis thinking. He’d never considered Quidditch as a career before; always thought he would go into the Ministry or teaching, make his mum happy, but it’s never really excited him. Quidditch on the other hand... already his veins are thrumming with the thought of flying through the sky, dipping and spiralling, looking for the Snitch which will ultimately win them the match, and doing all that for  _money_.

He smiles at the thought, tilts his head to press the smile from his mouth to Harry’s.

 

\---

 

Louis skulks in the doorway to their dorm, watching Zayn say goodnight to Niall. He stares as Zayn tilts Niall’s chin up to kiss him, so much love in the gesture that it makes Louis’ heart hurt, even though Harry has done it to him countless times.

Niall giggles at whatever Zayn is whispering in his ear making Louis step back, guilty for intruding in his best friends’ private time. He wishes he could be that carefree with Harry; every minute he’s with his boyfriend he’s counting down the time they have left until Louis has to leave. It’s only November but it feels like all too soon it will be Christmas and then Easter and exams and then... that’s him done. The best seven years of his life, over.

Some people would say that he should make every second count then, spend as much time with Harry as he can until he can’t anymore. But Louis’ never done what everyone else says, and so he finds himself reverting back to the original plan  of breaking away bit by bit. Fuck Zayn.

He starts hanging round with the other boys off the Quidditch team which is better for two reasons 1) they’re all in Slytherin so they don’t have to try and find neutral places to meet up and 2) once he issues a warning the first time he meets up with them they don’t mention Harry (or “his pretty boy Gryffindor”) around him. (They haven’t broken up. Not yet. But with Louis avoiding Harry every chance he gets they may as well be.)

The other lads from the team are fun; two of the Chasers, seventh years Stan Lucas and Greg James, and their Keeper, Nick Grimshaw, have a bottle of Firewhiskey on them at  _all_   _times_ , which proves very useful when there’s a sudden thunderstorm while they’re roaming the grounds the Friday before their match against Hufflepuff. They duck into the nearest greenhouse, collapsing on the floor and shrugging off their soaked cloaks. Then Nick produces the bottle from under his jumper and everyone visibly perks up.

“Stop hogging it, Lucas.” Greg moans when Stan takes a sip that lasts longer than two seconds. “I want some too.”

Louis giggles at the way Nick rolls his eyes like he’s seen this happen way too many times. Louis has grown up with these three boys, has shared a dorm for seven years, and he’s missed them since he started spending every bit of his time with Harry and Liam and Niall and Zayn. They had seemed a bit surprised when Louis had approached them after dinner a few nights ago, for once without one of his other friends in tow, asking what they were up to, but then had welcomed him back with open arms.

 

He makes grabby hands at the Firewhiskey, lunging forward when Greg dangles it just out his reach.

 

“You’re all children.” Nick drawls but he’s smiling because he’s just like the rest of them; immature and witty and thinking the whole world is about him. “We have a game tomorrow morning, just in case you’d forgotten.”

 

“Um. I’m the captain.” Louis says from Greg’s lap, his hands still reaching for the bottle.

 

“Such a responsible one, too.” Nick smirks, chucking Louis under the chin with one hand and swiping the bottle with the other. He takes a gulp, hissing when the strong liquid hits his throat. “Don’t come crying to me when you’re all too dead to play.”

 

“I didn’t know you cared so much.” Louis coos, pinching his cheek only for Nick to slap it away with another roll of his eyes.

 

“Yeah calm down, Grimmy. I’ve got a Hangover Potion under my bed.” Greg says.

 

Stan giggles from where he’s lying half under a row of plants. They’re probably dangerous, some sort of flower that can rip your head off at the lightest touch but none of the others can be bothered telling him that. “It’s only Hufflepuff. We could take them with our brains hanging out our noses.”

 

Louis wrinkles his own nose. He thinks back to the conversation they’d had in the Owlery the other night. “Niall’s not that bad.”

 

“Oh, yeah, we’re playing one of your friends, Lou. You gonna manage to keep it professional? No going easy, ok?”

 

“Don’t be a twat.” Louis sighs. The thing about  _this_  group of friends is that, well, they’re true Slytherins, house rivalry and all. They’re not malicious about it; they just carry that Slytherin pride, that their house is so much higher than the others. Louis used to think the same. And then he fell in love with a Gryffindor and his life hasn’t been the same since. “Have I lost you a match before?”

 

“The last one.” Stan says, leaning up on his elbows to try and glare at Louis. He’s not really successful because he’s had the most to drink, and he’s the lightweight of the group, so he can’t keep his eyes open much to begin with.

 

“When you fell off your broom.” adds Greg helpfully. He groans, reliving the pain. “Losing against Gryffindors is the worst. They’re always so smug about it.”

 

Louis laughs, because it’s so true. Gryffindor haven’t won the Quidditch Cup off Slytherin for years yet every time they win one game, usually due to a Louis related injury which isn’t even  _fair_ , they act like they’re the greatest team to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts.

 

“Hey hey Louis’ boyfriend is in Gryffindor.” Nick says, taking another gulp of Firewhiskey. “You shouldn’t be saying bad things about them.”

 

That hits a bit too close to home. Louis tries for a smile, but doesn’t quite make it. He bites his lip, pulling it between his teeth and fights the sudden urge to cry. “Yeah.” He croaks, “Where’s your respect?”

 

Nick frowns, looking at Louis with concern. He shuffles over the cold stone of the greenhouse floor so he can wrap an arm around Louis, pulling him against his side. “Everything alright in paradise?”

 

He shrugs, feeling like an idiot, because it’s all his fault that things are bad. He did this to himself so he has no right to cry about it. Not one. Nevertheless he leans into Nick, still trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “Mnmmph.”

 

“Of course.” Nick says gently, not being sarcastic for once. “Wanna tell us what happened?”

 

Louis shrugs again, it’s all he’s capable of doing at the moment. He feels more arms go round him and glances up to see Greg huddled around him, Stan bobbing about behind Greg. He manages a smile; these boys have been there for him for so long even when he wasn’t for them and he’s just. He’s so grateful for them.

 

“I’m a fucking idiot, if you’re looking for someone to blame.” He gets out eventually while stroking Greg’s hair. “Harry still has another year to go but we’re leaving at summer and I don’t know what I want to do after and I didn’t want to have to say goodbye so I guess I – well, I’ve...” It sounds even worse now he’s actually telling someone. "I just thought a clean break would be easier."   
  
Nick makes a noise at the back of his throat. "And how's that working out for you?"   
  
Louis groans and burrows further into Nick's side. He curls his hand around a thread that's coming loose on Nick's jumper, wrapping it round and round his finger. "It's not."  
  
"You are a fucking idiot if you don't mind me saying." Stan mumbles from where he's pressed against Greg's back. "Fucking love the boy, don't you? Don't you?"   
  
Louis lifts his head to send a half-hearted glare in Stan's direction. He doesn't want to discuss feelings, he just wants to wallow and get drunk."Yes."  
  
"So pull your shit together and act like it." he yawns, loudly, then falls asleep.  
  
"I hate to say it... but I think Lucas might be right." Nick says, sounding like he can't believe what he's saying at all.   
  
"Merlin, did I hear you correctly?" Greg gasps, digging his elbow into Louis' side so he squirms and butts heads with Nick. "I didn't think this day would ever come. Well done, Stan. Nick finally agrees with you on something. Oi, Stan! I'm talking to you. Are you  _drooling_  on me?"   
  
Louis snickers into Nick's jumper, already feeling better about his whole situation. Maybe this was all he needed: some time away from Harry, to realise what he would be missing in a year's time. He could get up, run up to Gryffindor tower, make some over-the-top romantic speech and everything would be okay again.   
  
He doesn't do this. Of course he doesn't. Because that would be the right thing to do and Louis does everything he can do avoid doing the right thing.   
  
So instead, he elbows Greg out the way, gets up on his knees and kisses Nick, hard.   
  
What makes him gasp into Nick's mouth is not that he's cheating on his boyfriend, which passes through his mind for a split second and makes his heart clench agonisingly, but that for a few seconds Nick actually kisses back, clutching at Louis like this is what he's been wanting since day one. Louis shoves his tongue in his mouth and wraps his arms round his neck, hugging closer and closer to him.   
  
And then Nick is groaning and not kissing Louis anymore, pushing him back instead and looking like he might cry.   
  
"What the  _fuck_ , Louis?"   
  
Louis rubs at his bottom lip, not quite comprehending what he just did and the consequences it will now cause. He can still taste Nick on his lips, bitter and salty from the Firewhiskey but a little bit sweet too.  
  
"Lou?" Greg hovers beside him, a hand outstretched but not quite touching Louis's shoulder. Like cheating is a disease and he'll catch it if he gets too close.   
  
Louis is staring and staring at Nick but not seeing him at all. Instead he sees Harry laughing, his head thrown back with happiness; Harry picking him up as if he weighs nothing and whispering nonsense in his ear before he kisses him; Harry bent over his homework; Harry tripping over his shoelaces; Harry smiling at Louis like he hung the moon. All he sees is Harry.   
  
"What the fuck have I done?" he breathes, his hand still at his mouth, pulling at his lip. He's trembling.  
  
Stan is miraculously still asleep, his mouth open so drool collects on the floor. Nick has turned away from Louis, his hands shoved into his armpits. Greg offers Louis a half smile of sympathy. "Go and get him, Tommo."  
  
"Nick -" Louis feels the need to say something to his Keeper. What, he doesn't know. Hug him? Apologise?  
  
But Greg is shaking his head gently. "We'll see you on the pitch tomorrow. Those Hufflepuffs won't know what hit them."  
  
Louis nods, still feeling in a trance. Everything is wrong and he doesn’t know how to fix it.

\---

Louis leads his team onto the pitch to tumultuous applause and more than a few boos. He smiles and waves cheerfully, no point letting them affect him when they’re going to win anyway.  They need a 100 point margin to keep a comfortable distance between them and Gryffindor so Louis can’t look for the Snitch right away. He hates doing that; just hovering at the top of the pitch while everyone else is playing the game. It makes him feel useless.

It’s automatic the way he searches for Harry’s face in the crowd. He spots the curls almost immediately and gives a tiny smile which isn’t returned. Harry’s decked out in a yellow scarf and a black beanie which Louis would laugh at but it’s not funny at all. Although Harry’s a Gryffindor he always supports Slytherin for Louis and this, well this shows just how hurt he is by everything.

He went to see him last night. He got exactly what he deserved but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt any less. All he’s been wanting is this clean break, and now he’s got it he wants anything but.

Louis sticks out his tongue and crosses his eyes to make Niall curl over laughing on the other side of Madame Hooch. They shake hands, both squeezing too tight just because.

“Good luck, I guess.” Louis smirks.

“Same to you, you’re gonna need it!” Niall yells; he’s always so  _loud_. Hooch blows her whistle.

And then they’re off.

The feeling Louis gets when he’s flying compares to nothing. He feels free, invincible, alive. He does a couple of laps of the pitch, testing out the weather conditions. They’re almost halfway through March and the weather is acting accordingly; weak sunshine, the temperature climbing slightly and a light breeze.

Louis stops in the middle of the pitch a few metres above the other players, his eyes on Niall who’s circling the pitch just above the ground. He’s easy to see with his canary yellow robes and blond hair, along with the hands always waving as he communicates with his team, reprimanding them and giving out tips and encouragement.

Speaking of, Louis cocks his head to hear the commentary, seeing how his own team is getting on.

“Brilliant pass from Cardle there and Devine has the Quaffle! There he goes... neatly dodging James but is Lucas going to steal it off him? No! Devine approaching the goals... Slytherin Keeper Grimshaw flying out to meet him but Devine’s not giving up... and it’s a goal! Another 10 points to Hufflepuff!” the commentator yells, a fifth year Gryffindor who is looking entirely too happy about the result in Louis’ opinion.

 _Another_  10 points to Hufflepuff? What had he missed in five minutes? Louis zooms down to the teachers’ stand where the points are displayed: 40 – 0. To  _Hufflepuff_.

Louis flies over to Nick, forgoing feeling awkward about last night because this is Quidditch now. “What is going on, Nick?”

Nick lifts one shoulder, looking entirely dejected, and Louis doesn’t know if this is because of what he did or if he’s just feeling hungover.

“You need to pull it together, man! We’re losing. To  _Hufflepuff_.”

Instead of the enthusiasm Louis was hoping for, Nick just sighs then flies back to circle the hoops, leaving Louis to resume his place at the top of the pitch, his eyes now darting everywhere to try and see the Snitch.

He sees Niall dive, metres below, and shoots after him, weaving between the players to catch up. He’s right at Niall’s tail, gaining speed, gaining distance and then Niall is pulling out of the dive sharp and fast and Louis is heading straight for the ground.

It’s not as bad as it could have been; he hits the ground with a soft thump, tumbling off his broom. The crowd boos, even Slytherin which Louis understands because they’re shit today. It must be the hormones, buzzing around them all like Wrackspurts. Louis gives an experimental swat of his hand around his head to try and kill off a few.

Madame Hooch is standing over him looking entirely too exasperated to be truly concerned about Louis’ health. He can’t blame her; this happens too often. It’s embarrassing. He’s a good flier, brilliant some might say, he just has no hand-eye coordination.

“You’re fine.” She barks, adding “Back on your broom” as she does exactly that.

A penalty is awarded to Hufflepuff which makes Louis see red because  _why is everything going wrong today_?

Hufflepuff score again with Demi throwing the Quaffle perfectly past Nick who doesn’t even try and save it. Louis glares at him and he looks the slightest bit sheepish, which is an improvement from five minutes ago.

Louis hunts for the Snitch for the next fifteen minutes, flying round and round the pitch, keeping one eye on Niall.

He calls for a time out when they’re 60 points down.

His team have the decency to look ashamed when he paces back and forth in front of them practically spitting with anger and frustration. “What the fuck is going on out there?”

“Maybe we’ve been cursed?” Danny Riach, a sixth year, and one of their Beaters, suggests. “One of those Unlucky ones?”

“That’s illegal.” Snaps Nick before Louis can. “Our pathetic excuse of a captain is more concerned about his personal life than what’s on the pitch more like.”

Louis can’t argue. He  _can’t_. So, instead, he pinches the bridge of his nose, breathes in deeply and spreads his arms wide. “Okay, let’s look at it like this: it’s the last year for most of us. We can’t start sucking now. Sixty points, that’s nothing. We can win this, amirite? Let’s get back out there and show them no one can beat Slytherin..”

There’s a few half-hearted cheers and even feebler fist pumps but it’s the best Louis is going to get so he waves them back onto the pitch. Nick hangs back, looking lost.

“I’m sorry about last night. Really. It was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me.”

Nick’s jaw remains clenched, his fingers curled tight around his broomstick. Louis bites his lip and tries to imagine a way this day could possibly get any worse. But then, “Thanks. I appreciate it. Sorry for, you know, reacting like a thirteen year old girl.”

“Happens to the best of us.” Louis smiles, reaching up and throwing an arm round Nick’s shoulders. 

Nick pulls him against his side. Friends again. “Did you talk to Harry after you threw yourself at me?”

“He hates me, Nick.” Louis shrugs, like he doesn’t care. But he cares too much, and everyone knows. “We’ve got a game to win, let’s go.” He adds before Nick can say something intended to be helpful but not helping Louis at all.

Amazingly, Louis thinks a Lucky Charm must have been involved, illegal or not, Slytherin win 170 – 80. It’s not quite the win they were hoping for but when the rest of the team descend on Louis after his hand curls around the Snitch, he manages to forget about Harry for a bit and live and breathe Quidditch.

 ---

“Why do you never listen to me?”

“Hello to you too, Zayn.” Louis mumbles, not looking up from his Charms homework. “I’m fine thanks, you?”

“I told you to quit that stupid plan!”

“And I told you to mind your own business, did I not?”

Zayn glares. It’s the first time Louis’ seen him not attached to Niall’s hip in a good few weeks. “Louis. I don’t think you understand the effect it’s having on him.”

“Yes I do. I went to see him the other night and he agrees with me.”

“About what?”

“That maybe it’s best if we break up sooner rather than later. So. That’s that.” Louis feels very small now. Very small and stupid. He doesn’t like the way Zayn’s look has turned to pity.

“Louis. I’m sorry... But it’s your own fault. You can’t deny that.”

Louis bites his lip so hard he draws blood and lays his head on the table. This essay isn’t getting finished tonight. “I  _know_.”

They sit in silence in the empty common room. Then Zayn sighs and says “Get up here.”

Louis scrambles onto the couch, curling against Zayn’s side with his head on his chest. “I told him about Nick too. I thought he was going to cry.  _I_  cried. He just looked so angry. I’m sorry for fucking everything up, Z.”

“Don’t apologise to me.” Zayn runs a hand through Louis’ hair making Louis feel ten times guiltier for the way he’s acted the last few months. “You know if you admit you’re wrong he’ll take you back.”

“No he won’t. He’s too stubborn. I’ve hurt him and – I miss him, Zayn. Help me fix this.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing all this time?” Zayn hugs him closer. “What are we going to do with you, Lou?”

\---

Slughorn’s face lights up when he asks Louis what his plans are after Hogwarts and he mutters something about professional Quidditch. Louis’ heard the rumours; he knows Slughorn loves collecting anyone worth anything and he’s been chasing Louis for years, and that’s just because of who his family is.

“I taught Harry Potter, I’m sure you’ve heard.” Slughorn is saying now, leaning back in his cushy armchair as he reminisces. Louis leaves him to it; he’s heard the story enough times. Of how Harry pestered Slughorn for months, desperate to be one of the Slug Club. Louis doubts this is what really happened, Slughorn likes to exaggerate. “He could have been a magnificent Quidditch player. Well, he could have been anything he wanted, of course.”

“Of course.” Says Louis dutifully. He worships Harry Potter as much as the next wizard, admiring his skills on the pitch as much as the whole saving the world thing, but right now Louis has more pressing things on his mind.

“Alas, an Auror!” Slughorn sighs, mourning the loss of a Quidditch player, loose Death Eaters be damned. “His wife, Ginny Weasley, I taught her too you know! Holyhead Harpies snatched her up quickly and quite right too, what a team Gryffindor had. If only they had been in Slytherin... Anyway, what was I saying?”

“You were supporting my career choice.” Louis drawls. He hates these Career meetings. They’ve been getting them every year since fifth year and he’s yet to get useful advice.

“Yes, yes. Very good! Make sure you send me tickets to your first match!” Slughorn beams, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. “And everything else is okay, Tomlinson? Nothing troubling you?”

Louis blinks. “Everything’s fine, sir.”

No, it’s not. Harry is still avoiding him (funny, he didn’t see himself being on the other side of his clever clever plan). Liam is being off with him, well, as off as Liam can be which means he doesn’t save Louis a piece of toast if he’s late to breakfast. And Nick sometimes looks at him funny, always looking away before Louis can question it.

“Just fine.” He repeats, then stands. “Am I free to go?”

Slughorn waves him away with a smile and a “Of course, m’boy, and good luck with everything!”

Steady on, Louis’ not gone yet.

3 months 1 week 4 days 6 hours to go.

\---

Niall’s shovelling cereal in his mouth like it’ll disappear if he doesn’t eat it in thirty seconds. He barely chews before he’s swallowing and loading up another spoonful. Louis watches on with a fond smile. There’s something utterly innocent and childlike about Niall – despite the filth that he comes out with– that Louis loves.

“Imissyoumate.”

“Try again?” Louis laughs.

Niall swallows and pauses. “I miss you.” That’s another thing Louis loves about Niall; he’s so unabashed with his emotions, so honest. Unlike Louis and all his mind games that do more bad than good.   
  
"I'm right here, idiot." Louis smirks. "Did Zayn fuck your brain cells out?"   
  
Louis paws at Niall’s ear, trying to peer inside.    
  
"You're always with your other friends. They don't like me." Niall doesn't care that Nick and co. don't like him but Louis does a little bit.  
  
"They would if you were in Slytherin." he says, and then: "I miss you too, by the way."

“Stop being a dick and apologise to Harry, then. It’s our last year, Lou. We need to finish it together.”

Louis rests his head on the table and groans. He feels Niall pat his head the same way he would if Louis was a Hippogriff he was scared to approach. “Your boyfriend said he had a plan to fix this.”

Louis can practically hear Niall’s beam at that. “Well then it’ll be fixed.”

\---

Louis’s relaxing by the fire, playing some chess and annoying Stan by singing Muggle songs Harry taught him, when Zayn runs up looking harassed.

“SAY IT AIN’T SO. I WILL NOT GO –“

“Louis –“ Zayn bends over at the waist, clutching his knees. “Niall. He – he –“

“What is it? What’s wrong with Niall?”

Zayn shakes his head, still breathing hard. “Come with me.”

Louis follows Zayn out the dungeons, through dozens of corridors until they reach the fifth floor. Zayn slides to a halt but Louis keeps running for a moment, only stopping when Zayn grabs his arm.

“Zayn, what’s going on?” Louis can’t see Niall anywhere. All he can see is a tiny broom cupboard and a portrait of a tall thin wizard who’s slinking about his painting, watching Louis out the corner of his eyes. “Where’s Niall?”

Zayn looks around, confused; Louis is starting to worry about his sanity. But then he grins. “Here he is!”

There’s a scuffle at the end of the corridor and then two boys come into view, neither of them Niall.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis hisses, all the blood draining from his face when he sees Harry being hauled towards them by Liam.

“Fixing everything. You’re welcome by the way. Hi, Harry!”

“What the fuck is going on?” Harry glares at Zayn first and then Louis. Louis shrugs to show he’s not involved either but Harry’s not looking at him anymore. “Let me go, Liam.”

“He can’t do that, sorry Harry.” Zayn says and he actually sounds sorry. “You need to sort things out.”

“Stay out of this, Zayn.”

There’s a scuffle and then everything is dark and him and Harry are on one side of the door and Zayn and Liam are on the other.

“Very funny, Liam. How clever.” Harry barks. “Now let us out.”

“You have to talk, Haz.” Liam says through the wood. “We’ll be back in an hour!”

Louis sinks to the floor, cradling his knees to his chest, listening to Harry kick the door then groan when he hurts his foot. “It’s no use. We’re just going to have to wait.”

“Brilliant.” Harry all but growls. “Really brilliant.”

Louis has to try. “Harry –“

“No. Leave it, Louis.” And that’s that. Harry settles on the floor, folding his long legs under him and tipping his head back so it touches the wall, managing to keep a distance between himself and Louis.

They’re not talking, they’ve technically broken up, but there’s still that insane, special bond between them. Louis can feel it in the air, like Wrackspurts except he doesn’t want to push this away, he wants to pull it close around him, like a security blanket; a piece of Harry. It crackles like electricity; he can almost see the sparks jumping the few inches from Harry to him and back again. He can’t sit still, needs to touch Harry, needs to feel okay again.

“Harry, please –“ he tries after half an hour.

Harry’s head snaps forward and he turns to glare at Louis, his green eyes dark. “I said leave it, Louis. You can’t treat me like dirt and then expect me to come running back when you say. I – “ he breaks off, frustrated. “I love you. I want this to continue after we leave here but if you don’t you just had to say. I’m a big boy, I can get over it.”

Louis wants to shrink away from Harry’s words but they’re what he deserves; he’s fucked Harry about for the best part of the year, so he holds his head high.

“I didn’t know what you wanted. I didn’t know what  _I_ wanted.”

“And asking me is obviously out of the question.”

“I did what I thought was easiest on both of us. It was stupid; I know that, I’m sorry. Please, Harry. Can we go back to what we were?”

Harry hasn’t stopped glaring at Louis the whole time. He gets to his feet, arms crossed across his chest, and Louis scrambles to stand, hesitant to not get too close.

“Three months.” Harry says. “Three months you ignored me. You went back to your other friends, forgot all about me, and pretended I didn’t exist. It was like before. You promised me it wouldn’t be like that again.”

“I promised a lot of things.” Louis admits. “I’m not good at keeping promises. Not like you; I could tell you anything and you would promise to keep it a secret and you would, you wouldn’t tell a soul. I’m not like that. Harry, I love you but maybe you’re too good for me.”

“Tell me how you worked that one out.” Harry’s not looking at him now. He’s staring at his feet, a curl falling across his forehead and Louis is struck by how young he looks. He should be out there enjoying himself, not stuck in a cupboard with an emotionally volatile Slytherin. “How can you possibly think you’re not good enough for me?”

Louis shrugs. He’s always thought it; it was part of the reason why he wanted to keep it a secret for so long. He can handle gossip but he didn’t want to walk down the corridors with Harry hearing  _why is Harry with_ him _?_ There are some things his skin isn’t thick enough for.  

“Because it’s bullshit if you truly think that. You’re a complete dick at times. You’re a dick most of the time, actually. But you’re also funny and smart and kind and the best Quidditch player I’ve ever seen.”

"You haven't seen many Quidditch players." Louis says with a wry smile. "That doesn't count."  
  
"Remember when you took me to that game in the summer. Who was it? Puddles? Puddly?"   
  
"Puddlemere United. Honestly, Harry. It’s embarrassing. And you kept shouting at them to get off their brooms and play football; that's a real sport."   
  
"I might have been a bit drunk. It's a possibility." Harry sniffs, ducking his head to grin at his feet.   
  
They're giggling now; Louis feels his chest fill up with hope that maybe, just maybe, things might be okay.   
  
"It was a good summer."   
  
"The best." Louis smiles.   
  
"That's what it could be like next year if you gave us a chance. Except it could be even better if you have your own flat and you're a big Quidditch star. You can take me out, show me off." His tone is jokey but his eyes are serious, boring into Louis and making him squirm.   
  
"You reckon?"   
  
Harry runs a hand through his hair. The curl springs back straightaway. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are plump from where he's been chewing on them and Louis thinks he must have been insane to give this up.   
  
"Look, Louis. I don't want to have to convince you to be with me. As odd a couple as we were even I want a bit more romance than that."   
  
The past tense catches in Louis' throat. "So what do we do?"   
  
"Why don't we try being friends for a while. We sort of skipped that step when you jumped me in fourth year."   
  
"It was definitely the other way around." Louis says. "But okay, friends is good. I don’t know what I was thinking, fucking this up, so again, I’m sorry. I've missed you so much this year; I've done some stupid shit without you. And I'm glad to have you back."   
  
Harry looks happy with the apology and, even though Louis wouldn't if he was in his position, he looks like he could possibly forgive Louis in the future. That was all Louis wanted.   
  
He holds out his hand; it's all disgustingly formal but Louis takes it eagerly. "Louis, will you be my friend?"   
  
"I would be honoured to."   
  
  
\---

Louis is giving the Slytherin team a harsh, but fair, pep talk before their match against Gryffindor when there's a knock at the changing room door.   
  
"I'm not done." he warns them as he moves towards the door. "James, I'm talking to you."   
  
The second he opens the door a body collides with him, hugging him tight. All he can smell is Fizzing Whizbees and it makes his head spin. 

“Do you inhale those things?”

“What?” Harry laughs somewhere above Louis’ head. When did Harry get so tall?

"What are you doing, Haz?" he manages to mumble into Harry's shoulder. "We need to  _focus_."   
  
"We need to redeem ourselves after our match against Hufflepuff, actually. Our performance was awful; first years would have been embarrassed." Stanley tells Harry, quoting what Louis had told them moments before. "Our captain wasn't fully focused on the match."   
  
Louis blushes and pulls away from Harry's hold.   
  
"Tact, Lucas." Nick drawls from where he's leaning against the opposite wall. "Get some."   
  
Harry frowns, not sure if they're making fun of him or not. "Anyway," he says to Louis, "I just wanted to wish you good luck and give you this."   
  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a clenched fist. "Close your eyes." Louis rolls them first before doing as he's told, his heart fluttering. He feels something drop into his palm. "'Kay you can open them now."   
  
It's a tiny Snitch with green-tinted wings and a silver chain looped round it. It comes to life when Louis gasps and presses the tip of his finger to it, its wings fluttering and tickling Louis’ palm making him giggle.  
  
"Niall helped me charm it." Harry breathes, leaning down to prod at the wings, making it buzz and fly round and round Louis’ palm. "It's supposed to bring good luck."   
  
This is more good luck than anything his teammates could say to him. "Thanks, Styles. You're too good to me."   
  
Harry grins and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, well. I was wearing the wrong colours at the last game; I have to redeem myself some way too."   
  
It's just now that Louis notices the poster at Harry's feet. He picks it up: Go Slytherin!   
  
"Very original."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"You do know you're a Gryffindor, right?" Louis raises an eyebrow.   
  
Harry rolls his eyes. "But my boy - best friend is a Slytherin. Uh."   
  
It's the closest they've got to discussing what was said in the broom cupboard a month ago. Once they came out the cupboard to Liam and Zayn's smug grins they had explained briefly what was agreed and then went right back to what they were before, except without the kissing. It's good, Louis would have taken anything he could get with Harry, but Louis keeps thinking that something is missing, that they're not being LouisandHarry by just being Louis and Harry. He can't push Harry, though. This is entirely on his terms.   
  
"He appreciates the support."   
  
They smile at each other, Louis getting caught in the moment until Danny Riach tells him to get back to his talk; they have a match to win.   
  
"I'll see you out there?"   
  
"I'll be the one with the sign." Harry laughs.   
  
Louis grips the Snitch tightly in his palm as he turns back to address his team. “This is our last year, guys. The Quidditch Cup could be ours for the tenth year running so let’s make that happen. If we don’t win this you’ve disappointed me!” he tells them.

“Impressing you is, of course, our biggest aim in life.” Nick says as he ambles over to the door, his broom on his shoulder.

“If you play like you did last time you’re off the team, Grimshaw. No special treatment just ‘cause we’re friends.” Louis grins.

“I make this team what it is.” Nick replies, running a hand through his hair to get it just right because to Nick Quidditch is a fashion show and he’s the main model.

Louis slips the chain round his neck and tucks the charm under his kit, then leads his team onto the pitch.

The final score is 380 – 50 to Slytherin. Louis doesn’t think they’ve ever played better. He has to thank the Slytherin supporter in the Gryffindor stands that never stopped cheering no matter how many wands were waved threateningly at him.

Gryffindor are such sore losers.

\---

Three weeks later, the five of them are sprawled out on the grass beside the Black Lake under the pretence of studying but Liam’s the only one who actually brought any books.

“Niall, wanna stop throwing all our bread at the Squid?” Zayn sighs, shielding his eyes from the May sunshine.

Niall giggles as he throws another chunk, and waves when the surface bubbles as the Squid takes the bread. “We can just transfigure the grass into food or summat.”

“Nuh-uh. Food is one of the Principle Exceptions to Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration.”

“Woah. Look who swallowed a spellbook.” Harry snorts, nudging Louis who kicks at Liam’s thigh. Liam bristles and shuffles away from the tree, opening his book and trying to look absorbed. “Learning some more fancy words, Li?”

“Fuck off, Styles.” Liam mumbles, but Louis can see he’s trying not to smile.

“I don’t think you found nasty words like that in there, Liam.” He says. “Watch what you’re saying around Harry please; he’s young and his ears are innocent.”

Harry blinks. “Just my ears?”

“I know what the rest of you is like.” Louis bites his lip, grinning when Harry wrestles him to the ground. Liam shuffles further away from them as they rough-house, laughing loudly and grabbing at every body part they can reach. “You can’t fool me, Haz.”

Harry has Louis pinned with his arms above his head and no way of escaping. “I know you backwards, Louis Tomlinson.  _You_  can’t fool  _me_.”

Harry is warm and heavy above him, the grass damp under Louis’s back, and Louis wouldn’t move for the world.  Harry’s staring right into his eyes, his eyes big and green, his pupils dilated. Louis watches as Harry’s stare flickers between his eyes and lips, watches when Harry’s tongue comes out to lick at his own bottom lip. He swallows thickly, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” And then Harry is leaning down and kissing Louis, his hands cupping Louis’s face and his lips soft against Louis’s. Louis thinks his heart might explode out his chest as he kisses back, gripping at Harry’s shoulders and sighing into the kiss because this is all he wants, all he’s ever wanted.

“Look.” He hears Niall “whisper” – Niall doesn’t know the meaning of the word - to Zayn. “Everything’s okay again, isn’t it?”

Harry grins against his mouth, and then pulls back. He looks happy in a way Louis hasn’t seen him in months and Louis knows he looks the exact same.

“Hey, Lou? I don’t want to be your friend anymore.”

“Get off me then. You aren’t exactly light, darling.” Louis runs a finger down Harry’s cheek, cupping his jaw, and just looking at him. He takes in his grin, the way his jaw is slightly more defined than it was five months ago, his shoulders broader under Louis’ hand, and his voice deeper when he says, “Oi.”

“What do you want to be then, Harry?” Louis sighs in mock-annoyance while inside Harry’s answer is all he cares about.

“What would you say to being my boyfriend again? We’re not very good at this friends malarkey are we.”

Harry’s hands are warm on his hips, his face so close to Louis’s that his curls are touching Louis, so what can Louis say apart from “ _Yes_. Yes of course.”

“We’re gonna be great, Louis. Just wait and see.”

When Harry kisses him it tastes like a promise, a promise that Louis clings onto. They’re going to be great.

\---

In June Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn will graduate. Niall will graduate top of the year and his speech will be filled with expletives every second word; McGonagall frantically trying to blank out each one with a wave of her wand. The crowd cheers when he finishes by telling them to go and be “fucking stars”.  Harry will be sitting with Louis’s family, cheering them all on: his four best friends who shouldn’t fit together but do so well.

Niall will open a cafe/deli just off Diagon Alley that serves the best food and has the nicest service in town. It has a flat above that he will live in with Zayn where Zayn will teach art classes from their living room for under elevens and drop crumbs everywhere when he tries to sneak up some of Niall’s freshly made tablet for his pupils. They will adopt a cat, a fat ginger one with a squashed face, and they’ll call it Filius after Niall’s favourite professor. Filius takes care of the crumb problem but creates a few more when he knocks over everything; neither boy has the heart to shout at him so he’s spoiled.

Liam will visit them in the holidays when all the students are away home and no one wants to learn about how to defend themselves against the Dark Arts for a few weeks. He will bring his girlfriend, Danielle, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and the “love of Liam’s life”. She makes him laugh, makes his face light up, and Liam will spin them round the kitchen while Niall does his best Celestina Warbeck impression from the countertop. Louis will come too when he has time off which doesn’t happen often.

Louis will get offered positions at no less than three major Quidditch teams and he will break down in tears when Puddlemere United say they’d be honoured to have him play for them. He will train six days a week and spend the rest of his time writing to Harry to tell him how much he loves it and that he’s so glad he’s doing something he loves. He will tell Harry everything he misses about him in these letters and won’t mention that he doesn’t sleep until Harry’s owl comes through his window with his reply.

They manage, him and Harry, with the long distance. It’s only for a year after all, not even a year if you include Christmas and Easter which they count down to, then spend days wrapped up in Louis’s bed doing absolutely nothing at all. Harry thinks he wants to go into the Ministry after he graduates. He doesn’t know yet what he wants to do exactly but it’ll mean he gets to live with Louis, so.

It’s a quiet morning in April, right in the middle of the holidays, that Louis realises just how much he loves Harry. He’s known it before, of course, but this love, this passion and need for Harry, comes suddenly not long after he’s woken up. He copes with this rush by clinging onto Harry and murmuring  _I love you’s_  into his skin. They don’t talk about those three months when they were nothing because they are irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. In the grand scheme of things all that matters is that, as they are always taught but never really believe, love conquers all; be it house, age, location, anything the world can throw at them. Once you’ve found love, no matter how hard you try, you can’t let it go. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to do a zayn/niall interlude sort of thing as well, just to finish it off :)


End file.
